Colette Calae de Calae
= Colette Calae de Calae = Known Information Returned January of the 8th year of Adelrune along with a group of fellow Returned that were the ones to get a vision of an unknown clock tower. Growing up as a Dacian Noble of House Calae, Colette lived a sheltered life unusual for even people of her status. Without much interaction with people outside of her immediate family, Colettes social skills are purely out of what she's read in books around her library at home, giving her an air of a macabre hopeless romantic. The only time her speech seems confident and natural is when she's insulting Dacian peasantry, though recently even that has had a bit of an uncomfortable air around it. Colette wants nothing more than to find her killer- "the one who gave me the most beautiful death in the world". Status As a Noble, Colette holds 3 pins of status. Allies * Luscinia De Pilazzoa: The first outside of Colette's group to introduce her to town, Colette holds a particular admiration for her fellow Dacian. When in the same room, Colette tends to act like a mirror image of the other, trying to figure out her place by imitating her friend. More often than not, this causes the two to conspire together, typically to ruin Carnum and Esticis' life. * Carnum Statera: Another member of what Colette considers the "Dacian Trio", Colette sees Carnum as a peasant with an excellent sense of fashion. Originally amused by him between long periods of looking down on him for his low status, Colette has found herself more and more concerned for his well-being, most likely because of Esticis' death. * Esticis Scipio (Deceased): A Dacian peasant, murderer, and all around bad influence, Colette felt she had little reason to get anywhere near Esticis. Even so, she'd constantly end up pestering him about wearing his mask and follow him around to argue with him and see what he was up to. When he was executed for a recent killing spree, Colette excitedly waited at the tavern for him with his mask to shove it in his face and tell him how sloppy he was at killing. Unfortunately, he never came back. His was the first death Colette showed any negative emotion towards. * Kenrin Arakai: Cheerfully dubbed "Dr. Pants" by Colette, she finds Kenrin's history and knowledge to be a constant source of fascination, and his fun way of speaking to be one of the few things that easily breaks her out of her shell. She'll almost always seek him out for a chat if she's not too nervous to interact with people in general. * Mieletassa Eluriel: While knowing almost nothing about her, Colette follows Mieletassa around like a duckling, infatuated with her confidence and apparent knowledge of the workings of the world. * Pawn: Colette's fiancé before her death, Pawn Tremaine de Tremaine Returned May of the 8th Year of Alderune. Though she speaks of him quite commonly and quite frequently, his memory loss after his death has appeared to put quite a strain on their relationship, and a few of the comments Colette makes implies that before his death, their actions within their engagement were far outside what is considered traditional. * Lady Tethra Draconis: After receiving healing from Tethra more times than she could count, Colette quickly found herself warming up to the kind channeler. While surprised at the lady's protectiveness over her, it is well met, and Tethra has quickly become one of Colette's few not-as-morally-ambigious role models in town. * Baron Tetherius Uldraven: Another person Colette often seeks out when in town, Colette finds the Baron's confidence and adherence to the rules of society both refreshing and somewhat endearing. She typically finds herself going along with whatever he says well before she actually understands what's going on, but seems to be very aware of and amused about that fact. * The Rook: ??? . Enemies * Those who accidentally kill messily, or, even worse, in any kind of mundane manner. Obituaries Rumors * Colette has a crush on Coran * Rumor has it that Colette died in a ditch in their first life, however such a rumor is easily brushed off given their noble status * Colette is a younger Mieletassa sent from the past with someone else's memories. * Colette and Luscinia have adopted a child together, though it's unclear whether they are trying to start a family or use the child for nefarious purposes. * Colette wasn't actually in town in April of 9 Adelrune, but it was a shapeshifting demon posing as her. * Colette's vision of the clock tower included a fiery chariot, driven by a madman with white frazzled hair, rushing at a tremendous speed before vanishing into nothingness. Quotes * "You could have made it beautiful! He will never have another chance, and his death wasn't beautiful- no one deserves that!" - Colette on Esticis' death.